coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5616 (2nd November 2003)
Plot Shelley is quietly convinced that Terri Metcalfe's tarot reading may be true. Ashley is dismissive of Maxine's "message" and tells Fred not to mention it again. Fiz plans to move into Les's house in an attempt to drive out Cilla but Les chooses Cilla over Fiz. Lucy allows Peter to look after Simon for a few hours. He bumps into Shelley on the way to the park with Simon. He tells Shelley that he still loves her, but after all his lies, she wants to take things slowly. Lucy watches from her car. She's livid with Peter, but hides her feelings later. Peter reiterates his warning that he'll tell Steve about the baby if Tracy doesn't. Steve is annoyed at how much the wedding will cost him and informs Karen that they can't have a big wedding. They row. Steve calls the wedding off entirely. Fiz accuses Cilla of trying to fleece Les. He is left bereft when Cilla walks out. Tracy saw Steve's argument with Karen, and presumes that Peter has told Steve about the baby. She goes to see Steve to apologise but it's obvious he doesn't know anything. Instead, he gives her the good news that she's passed her knowledge test. Lucy is determined that she's going to get Peter back herself. Cast Regular cast *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Lucy Barlow - Katy Carmichael *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Simon Richards - Jake & Oscar Hartley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mandy Pearce - Kate Faulkner Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Coronation Street Garage *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Lucy Barlow's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *Last appearance of both Rosie and Sophie Webster until 25th February 2004. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lucy vows revenge as Peter and Shelley rebuild their relationship; Fiz disrupts Les and Cilla's romance; and Tracy is terrified her secret will be revealed. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,760,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Eileen Grimshaw: "You can't have swans. The Queen owns all the swans in the realms, it's a perk of the job." Steve McDonald: "Honey, she's not gonna lend you one." Karen McDonald: "She might... anyway, I wanted a couple." Eileen Grimshaw (laughing): "She didn't even have them on 'er own wedding photographs!" Karen McDonald: "Well she didn't think of it, did she?" Steve McDonald: "What yer gonna do, eh? phone her up on her mobile phone - 'Hiya Liz, love. Can yer just lend me a couple of swans?'" --- Jack Duckworth: "When our Terry were about five, he knew every backyard, every inch of every flamin' ginnel." Peter Barlow: "Yeah, well kids don't play out like they used to now, do they?" Jack Duckworth: "Play out? He was casing the joints." Category:2003 episodes